


One shot

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: Before he has time to react, you put your hand on his chest plate, which crumbles away. Now, you connect with his skin, and your magic wraps around his heart. It drains you of energy, and you can already feel the blood in your mouth. He screams in agony and falls on his knees."This is for my father," you say, and your magic reaches out to his mind, and you pull at it, tearing it to shreds. He screams, louder.





	One shot

 

It's cold on the planet of Titans. You're sitting on the sandy ground, leaning against something you don't recognize, holding Peters hand tightly. 

"I love you," he murmurs, and you look up at him, while your father, a little farther away, converses with Doctor Strange. He looks down at you, and his eyes are filled with love and fear. He squeezes your hand. "I love you. I want you to know that, Y/N," he says, his voice a bit shaky. You push yourself up, and take his face in your hands. "I love you too," you whisper, kissing him softly. Your eyes flutter close as his hands pull you closer, and if anyone notices the tear rolling down your cheek, they don't mention it. "I love you, Peter," you whisper against his lips before kissing him again. 

The Guardians of the Galaxy are a little further away too, mostly hidden by the ruins of the buildings. This must've been a beautiful planet once, filled with joy and love. You get up slowly, pulling Peter up in the process. There is a tense silence enveloping the planet. You bite your lower lip, and move towards your father. He turns around, and catches you in his arms before you can say anything, and you let Peter go, hugging your father tight. 

"Dad," you whisper, "I just want to say that you're amazing. I know you're scared, and god, I'm terrified, but it's going to be okay. We can make this." He nods, looking at you with a small smile. "I love you, dad." He kisses your forehead. "I love you too, pumpkin. So, so much," he says, and you close your eyes, reveling in his love. 

Tony takes Peter away to talk, and you and Doctor Strange are left alone. He regards you in silence, and when you meet his eyes, you can only see pity and understanding. For what? 

 

* * *

 

It doesn't take long for Thanos to show up on his former home planet, and the plan is set in motion. You are Peter's back-up, but because your powers can only be used in true peril, there is not much you can do. You can already see it going wrong, but you keep your mouth shut and sit behind a piece of wall, watching the scene intently. 

Peter is pulling on the gauntlet, but then the other Peter asks where Gamora is. You're not entirely sure who Gamora is, but she must mean a lot to him if he's so affected by whatever happened. 

Thanos keeps silent, and that seems to set Quill off, because he hits him. That's when Thanos breaks free from Mantis' graps, and he slings Peter away. "Shit," you curse softly, wanting to crawl over to make sure they are okay, but you know you can't. It's too dangerous. 

 

Before you know it, Tony and Thanos are on opposite sides of each other. You scan the surroundings, anxious. What are they going to do? What is Thanos going to do?

 

They start fighting within seconds, and Thanos rips Tony's helmet off, and you gasp, already coming up from your hiding spot. You need to do something to save him! To save all of them! 

You set a step forward, and look in Peter's direction, where he's already standing and hiding. He shoots you a look, but you ignore him. "I love you," you mouth, and then you step out of your hiding place. 

Thanos pulls the piece of metal from the Gauntlet, and attacks Tony with a purple blast. Tony pulls up a shield and hides behind it, but is pushed backwards. 

He whisks the shield away and pushes off, flying towards Thanos and hitting him, hard. Then he kicks him in the head, and they stop for a split second. 

Thanos says something you can't hear properly, and then he sends Tony flying, to immediately charge after him. 

"No!" Your piercing scream ripples through the air, and you slam your fists on the grounds, stopping Thanos in his movements. 

"Stay away from him," you say, "or I will kill you." 

Thanos simply laughs, and with one single move, pulls away from your magic. You grunt, getting up slowly. "A small girl like you does not have enough magic to kill a Titan," he mocks, and you tilt your head. 

"Y/N, no, don't," Tony says, but you ignore his pleas and step forward. 

"I'm not killing a Titan," you say, "I'm killing a coward." 

 

Before he has time to react, you put your hand on his chest plate, which crumbles away. Now, you connect with his skin, and your magic wraps around his heart. It drains you of energy, and you can already feel the blood in your mouth. He screams in agony and falls on his knees. 

"This is for my father," you say, and your magic reaches out to his mind, and you pull at it, tearing it to shreds. He screams, louder. 

"And for the world..." you clench your jaw, feeling how the last bit of life drains out of your own body, and your magic wraps itself even tighter around the Titan's heart. He groans, closing his eyes. Then, you tear it apart. He roars in pain, but that roar soon disappears, and he chokes on his own blood. With the last bit of magic in your body - which is starting to heal itself - you take his soul, and you burn it with your magic, sending tremors through the Titans body. Then, he slowly evaporates. 

 

Everyone watches in amazement as the Titan fades from existence, leaving the Gauntlet behind on the ground. Tony makes a choking sound. 

"Y/N!" He calls. You don't turn around with a smile. Instead, you sway on your feet, and then fall to the ground, next to the Gauntlet.

"No! Y/N!" Peter yells from behind him, but Tony is with your body earlier, and he leans down, rolling you around to see your face. He puts his finger in your neck, to check on a pulse that isn't there. He groans, and closes his eyes. Everything is taken away from him. Even his daughter.... 

Peter falls to the ground next to you, with hot tears rolling down his cheeks. "No, no," he whimpers, "Y/N...." 

 

Doctor Strange joins them after a few minutes. The two are still crying, albeit silently, holding your hands tightly in their own. 

"Can you bring her back?" Peter asks, looking up with such hope, that his heart aches. He shakes his head. 

"I'm sorry, Peter. But if I bring her back, Thanos will return. She has inevitably linked their souls with her magic, and shredded his soul. With that, she sacrificed herself for us..." 

Silence falls between them. Quill sits on the ground, with his head in his hands. Mantis, Nebula and Drax stand on the side, a bit lost. 

 

"What do we do now?" Mantis slowly asks after a while, when it seems no one makes any preparations to go.

Tony shakes his head, and then he gets up. "We go back," he says, voice croaking, "and we give her body the proper goodbye." Everyone seems to agree with that.

 

And if your magic held out long enough for you to say goodbye to Peter and your father in their dreams, well, no one had to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
